joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Youtube (Composite)
This page is a Heavily WIP page so please do not delete this page. look at all the profiles that talk about Youtube like Snek youtube, The verse, etc... and put it in this page. Youtube Music, Youtube Help, Youtube Gaming, Youtube Sports, Youtube Movies, etc. Youtube music is all the music channels in youtube, Youtube Gaming is all the Gaming channels, etc. That is how I plan to make this profile but I do not do high quality so... And it isn't even - Infinity ^ Infinity Impossible to define done since most people follow the tiers of MaxForward but don't always agree with the profiles he put on those tiers. Summary Ah YouTube. The world's most popular video site. Nothing needs to be said that isn't known. Usually you can find cat videos, YouTube Poops, generic pop videos with hundreds of millions of views, overzealous copyrights, comment sections that make you question humanity, livestreams...you name it. In JBW... some of the most powerful profiles are here. Powers and Stats Tier: All the Tiers of the youtube profiles l You Will never do it (Does your youtube channel have 103 Million Subscribers? I don't think so.) Name: YouTube l Youtube Music Origin: All the Origins of the youtube profiles Gender: Male Age: 10 years old Classification: The Actual king of Youtube, Meme, Godmode, Youtube itself, A Company, A website Powers and Abilities: All the powers of the youtube profiles l You Will never do it (Does your youtube channel have 103 Million Subscribers? I don't think so.) Attack Potency: All the Attack Potency of the youtube profiles l You Will never do it (Does your youtube channel have 103 Million Subscribers? I don't think so.) Speed: At least Nigh Omnipresent - At least FANDOM+ (Detects and destroys all Subbots ) l You Will never do it (Does your youtube channel have 103 Million Subscribers? I don't think so.) Lifting Strength: '''All the Lifting Strength of the youtube profiles l You Will never do it (Does your youtube channel have 103 Million Subscribers? I don't think so.) '''Striking Strength: '''All the Striking Strength of the youtube profiles l You Will never do it (Does your youtube channel have 103 Million Subscribers? I don't think so.) '''Durability: '''All the Durability of the youtube profiles l You Will never do it (Does your youtube channel have 103 Million Subscribers? I don't think so.) '''Stamina: '''At least Nigh Omnipresent - At least FANDOM+ (Detects and destroys all Subbots ) l You Will never do it (Does your youtube channel have 103 Million Subscribers? I don't think so.) '''Range: '''At least Nigh Omnipresent - At least FANDOM+ (Detects and destroys all Subbots ) l You Will never do it (Does your youtube channel have 103 Million Subscribers? I don't think so.) '''Standard Equipment: Bots, Admins, YouTubers, 108 mil subs via YouTube Music aka Instigram in disquise, 85 mil subs via Youtube Gaming, 70 mil subs via Youtube Movies, 75 mil subs via youtube sports Intelligence: At least Nigh Omnipresent - At least FANDOM+ (Detects and destroys all Subbots ) l You Will never do it (Does your youtube channel have 103 Million Subscribers? I don't think so.) Weaknesses: '''Other companies '''l None notable l Relies on the music in the world and it's strengthened by it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Company Cringe : In every company but Ellen show has it the strongest All Music videos: The cringe is real, you will get earraped so hard you don't want to live anymore but you cross the boundaries and don't want to die T-Series Diss Track (A music video made in youtube so it still counts) Meme review: via Youtube Gaming Key: Avatar (Going further is useless) l Youtube Music Note: This is a WIP there is going to be constant updates by many users since I am to busy to do this myself. Team's it's on: TNOA, TOCOJBWA Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' A character who beats anyone with an even number of bits opun creationCategory:Youtube Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Youtuber Category:Meme Category:Memes Category:Godmodes Category:Godmods Category:Meme Profiles Category:Godmode Profiles Category:Non Godmode verse Category:Illogical paradox Category:Characters Category:WIP Category:Tier ??? Category:Male Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Youtube Music Category:Youcube